Stratosphere
by WeisheitLass
Summary: "Link. I need to tell you… something." She repeated. "I… I'm higher than the stratosphere when I'm… When I'm with you." "Zelda, come on." Link wasn't holding back his tears now. "Stop talking that way! Y-you're not… not going to…" Zelda sighed. Oneshot


The night sky was full of stars. Princess Zelda loved stars. A gentle breeze made the trees whisper. It should have been peaceful. But peace seemed impossible.

Shrieks echoed across the war-torn kingdom of Hyrule. Princess Zelda herself ran across Hyrule Field, ordered to flee by her father. She was dressed in simple combat clothes, a sword strapped her waist, to blend in with the fighting crowd. She wore simple silver upper body armor. Her hair was flowing freely around her face and shoulders. Her simple white pants were torn at the knees, and her light blue shirt was smeared with dirt. She wore black gloves to cover the Triforce on the top of her left hand. Her dark blue boots were easy to run in as she sprinted across Hyrule Field. She was almost to Lake Hylia when she saw something out side the forest that stopped her in her tracks.

Link.

Zelda ran over, her heart racing. Ganondorf's large shadow loomed over Link. Links clothes were bloodstained and torn, his eyes like a cornered animal's: Wide, terrified, desperate, and full of pain. Just as Ganondorf's sword swiped down at Link, Zelda threw herself between the two rivals. Zelda's eyes widened as the sword struck her midsection.

Link gasped as Zelda fell to the ground next to him. He glared up at the holder of the Triforce of Power, eyes brimming with hate and pain. He grabbed the discarded Master Sword and lunged for his enemy. Their swords clashed.

Link forgot time. They could have been fighting for seconds or for weeks. Finally, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, dropped to the ground, dead. His body disappeared in purple smoke. Link, exhausted, dropped the Master Sword and crawled over to his beloved princess.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Her shirt was torn, blood leaking out. Link cradled Zelda in his arms, his heart broken. Then she stirred. Her blue eyes opened halfway, unseeing at first. She managed to focus on Link.

"Princess." He whispered. Zelda sighed.

"Did we win?" Her voice was hoarse. Tears dripped down Links grimy face as he nodded. "Good." She whispered. "I am sorry I cannot celebrate with you." Links eyes widened in shock.

Link staggered to his feet, Zelda in his arms. "No." He insisted.

"Link… I need you to know something…" She breathed.

"We can go back to Hyrule Castle, a-and get you some medicine-" Link desperately tore of part of his tunic and covered her wound with it. Zelda weakly shook her head.

"Link. I need to tell you… something." She repeated. "I… I'm higher than the stratosphere when I'm… When I'm with you."

"Zelda, come on." Link wasn't holding back his tears now. "Stop talking that way! Y-you're not… not going to…" Zelda sighed.

"Stars… I can see the stars." Zelda's eyes were glazed. "Link… I need you to tell me something before I go." Link was panicking.

"What? Anything for you!"

"T-tell me…" Zelda's voice was getting fainter.

"What Zelda? What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me… Tell me that you love me."

"I-" Link gulped. "I love you. I truly, really do love you. I… I always have… And I… Always will."

"Good. I love you too." Zelda had a peaceful look on her face. But peace seemed impossible.

"Please, Zelda, hang on, if you can just hold on a little… longer…" His voice trailed away as his princess' breathing slowed, then stopped all together. Link froze. He dropped to his knees, the princess still in his arms. He lowered his head so his ear was above her open lips. The sound and feel of her breathing was gone.

_No._

As Princess Zelda rolled to the ground, facing the stars she always loved, Link broke. His heart broke, shattering all over the girl he had always loved. But that wasn't all. His mind broke as well at the sight of the fallen princess. You could almost hear the sharp _crack_: the crack of a broken heart and the crack of a broken mind. The sound of an insane person.

Link scoured the ground until he found the Master Sword. He stumbled the ten feet towards it and picked it up. He crawled back to his love and kneeled next to her. Without any hesitation or second thoughts, he plunged the blade into his own chest.

In his last seconds of life, he whispered, "I love you, Zelda." And wrapped his arms around her.

When they were found the next day, it was a shocking sight. The dead Princess Zelda was on the ground, the Hero Links arms wrapped around her. Link was dead as well.

The holder of the Triforce of Power was vanquished, never to return. The holder of the Triforce of Wisdom was dead, and had died in her lover's arms. The holder of the Triforce of Courage was dead, driven mad by the death of his love. The line of the Triforce holders was broken, most likely forever.

It is said that you can see their spirits roaming the section of Hyrule Field where they died. It is said that you could see their spirits arm in arm, smiling and laughing. No hint of bitterness or remorse. Just like the lovers they were.

And the lovers they still are.

**Wow. O.O This turned out way differently then I planned it would. When I first thought of the title, I knew it should be ZeLink. Which I did. I also planned to make it fluff. Like, fluffy fluffy fluffity fluff. I panned for it to be Link and Zelda stargazing late at night on boarding school (like Hyrule Academy) grounds. As you can see, it turned out **_**nothing**_** like that. **

**This story was inspired by the picture "Die For You" by CallistoHime on DeviantArt. I'll try to make that picture the stories cover.**

**I was almost in tears by the end of this. Yes. I cry while writing my own stories. Well, only this one makes me cry.**

**Peace out! 3**

**-Zapriaby, The Princess of Darkness **


End file.
